Ivor (Minecraft: Story Mode)
Ivor is the secondary antagonist in episode 1-2 of Minecraft Story Mode ''from ''Telltale. He became an antihero in episode 3.Later, starting from Episode 4, he becomes a supporting character. In episode 5 he becomes a protagonist and a good to Jesse.. He is voiced by Paul Reubens who is best known for Portraying Pee-Wee Herman. Personality Ivor, at first, is shown to be a grumpy loner, who is arrogant, aggressive and greedy. He took a disliking to Jesse upon meeting him/her, showing unfriendliness and impatience. He also seemed to have a particularly large grudge against Gabriel. This personality traits however, due to resented by the fact he forced to lie on how he and his fellow Order of the Stone defeat Ender Dragon and remorseful with such decision. So, to put an end of such lie, he took the great length to put an end of the said lies by created deadlier Wither called Wither Storm, something he remorsed. He hinted this when confronting Jesse and Petra/Gabriel by saying, "Don´t make yourselves the villains in my story". Later on, he shows a more caring, supportive and honorable side. He is quite eccentric and excitable when it comes to exploring and going on adventures. He is very loyal and protective towards his friends, going out of his way to help them, even though nearly all of them were once his enemies. He is also sympathetic, as seen when he sympathizes with Jesse when he/she loses his/her beloved pig, Reuben, and later when learning Harper's backstory and prolonged isolation, he emphasizes with her. He admires and relates to Harper, seeing her as "amazing." History Background Ivor was once a member of the Order of the Stone. Along with the others, he defeated the Ender Dragon and entered the legend. However, Ivor left the order due to the order lying about their legend and being frauds: Actually, Ender Dragon was proved too much for Order of the Stone to handle and thus, Soren resorted to use Command Block to killed it in a flash. Soren then implored the use of Command Block to his friend as secret and instead told the lies about how he and his friends destroyed Ender Dragon in more epic ways to everyone, as it was feared that they would face ridicule over their inability to defeat Ender Dragon, allowing them officially credited with the monster's defeat. Since that moment, he vowed to get revenge on all the order and came up with the idea to summon a special Wither, with the command block used to defeat the Ender Dragon. Order of the Stone Ivor was going to trade with Petra for a wither skull, and in return, Petra was going to get a diamond. When both Petra and Jesse go back to the city, both of them went to a dark alley to trade with Ivor. However, Ivor wasn't present, making Petra search for Ivor, while leaving Jesse behind incase Ivor comes. Then, Ivor makes his first appearance, and meeting Jesse for the first time. Jesse tries to stall, but Ivor starts to leave and decline the trade. Luckily, Petra comes back in time with the wither skull. As Petra gives Ivor the wither skull, Ivor tells both of them to get the diamond from the nearby chest. However, when they open the chest, there was only Lapis Lazuli, confirming it was a scam all along. Because of this, Petra joins Jesse's Gang and all of them try to find Ivor. When they found Ivor coming to Gabriel's presention, they try to stop them, but the Usher blocked their path, stopping Jesse and his gang from getting past. After when they collected enough slimeballs to craft a slimeblock, they do so to break the glass from the chicken machine, theUsher was distracted by the Chickens and ran away, letting them catch up to Ivor. As they got in the building, Jesse and the game went down the basement (AKA Ivor's Lair) and try to find the diamond for Petra. Axel and Jesse found a "Fancy Potion" and player determinant on who stole it. However, Ivor came down the basement, surprising the gang. They all try to hide from Ivor, but they failed when Olivia accidentally dropped a potion. When they get caught, however, Ivor spawns an Iron Golem, which chases the gang (and also leaving Lukas behind). With either choice Jesse makes (either rescuing Lukas or alerting Gabriel), Ivor comes and interrupts the keynote speech. After arguing with Gabriel, he then unleashes the Wither Storm, which terrifies the citizens, making them evacuate. Gabriel the Warrior wasn't able to stop it, but Ivor attempts to stop it himself by telling the 'creature' to stop, but also fails as well. Ivor then resorts to his "Fancy Potion", but since Axel/Jesse stole the real Potion, Ivor uses the wrong one which doesn't affect the Wither Storm. Jesse grabs out Ivor's Fancy Potion and throws it at the Command Block, but the Wither Storm detected this and fully protected its Command Block core before he could throw it. As the Wither Storm grows, all of them evacuate as well and ran to Gabriel's temple. At Gabriel's temple, nether portal is found and Jesse lights the portal up and some of his / her friends go through and Ivor follows after them. After Jesse and Lukas are knocked into the Nether, the group (minus Petra) confront Ivor, where he tells Jesse that the minecart track is the only way out of the Nether before using an invisibility potion and vanishing. Later on when Jesse and his/her friends find the temple of the Order, where it is revealed that Ivor was one of the members of the Order of the Stone. Assembly Required In Assembly Required, whilst Jesse and his/her friends use the Amulet to find Soren, Ivor shows up on the map, shocking Jesse's friends as well as the Order. They all agree to stop him before he arrives at Soren's hideout. After Jesse is separated from Petra or Gabriel, he/she finds Ivor in the library, messing with the books. Even when Jesse asks him to calm down, he responds in a hostile manner and shoves him/her and attempts to escape. He wants to stop the Order from destroying the Wither Storm and believes he can do it himself. Either Petra or Gabriel shows up to aid Jesse, depending on Jesse's choice on who to save in Episode 1, and the two fight it out with swords and potions. After the duel, Jesse's friends show up to stop him, cornering Ivor. However, he surprises them with a slowness potion and walks off, locking them in. The Last Place You Look Ivor doesn't appear until Episode 4, but shows up at the beginning of Episode 3 walking out of the library. As Jesse's Gang tries to stop him, Jesse himself tells Ivor either that he won't get away with his plans, he'll pay for them, or to come back and fight them, or he can say nothing. Nevertheless, Ivor completely ignores Jesse, and walks out of the library with the doors slamming shut behind him. A Block and a Hard Place In A Block And A Hard Place, Ivor follows Jesse's Gang to their hideout where they are hiding from the Wither Storm. He is seen arguing with Soren. Jesse interrupts and Ivor reveals that he has a plan to help them destroy the Wither Storm. He explains that Jesse's Gang is in danger because he programmed the Wither Storm to track the Amulet. Jesse reveals that he has the Amulet, which Ivor didn't know. Soren explains that they saw Endermen pull apart the Wither Storm, and they create a plan to lure the Wither Storm towards Soren's Fortress (Which is infested with Endermen from the end flooding with water). Ivor explains that they are forgetting about the Command Block. He tells them that he has an Enchanted Book with the power of the Command Block itself in his fortress that they could use to create an Enchanted Weapon with the power to destroy the Command Block. Ivor tells them, however, that his fortress is in the Far Lands. When Jesse's gang stumble upon a swamp on their journey to the Far Lands, Jesse sees a witch hut and decides to steal a cake from the hut. But Ivor tells him about witches, and the player can either choose to warn his/her friends or steal the cake. Ivor is not seen again until Soren tells the truth about the Order, at Ivor's fortress in the Far Lands. After Soren tells the truth to Jesse, Ivor barges into the room containing his Enchanted Book, and tells Jesse about who the Order really are, along with why he unleashed the Wither Storm in the first place (which was to show the Minecraft world that the Order was a bunch of liars and cowards). Later when Jesse's gang return to Soren's temple with the Enchanted tool, (player-determinant) Gabriel or Soren run away from the gang, and Ivor pursues them. Ivor is seen again at Reuben's funeral. If the player decides to keep the truth about the Order hidden, Ivor will shake his head in disapproval and nod in approval if you let Gabriel tell the truth. Order Up! Ivor has become a member of the New Order of the Stone, giving them information and tips about where they can find treasures. He is first seen in town, where he was arguing with the locals about his new house, which was dripping with dangerous lava. Jesse has the option to tear it down or let it be. Regardless, Either Jesse or Olivia tells Ivor that they found something at the temple in the jungle he told them about. Ten minutes later, he meets Jesse, Petra and Lukas in the New Order of the Stone's Treasure Room and tells them that the enchanted flint and steel they found belonged to "The Old Builders", who also supposedly owned "The Eversource", a treasure supposedly capable of producing an endless supply of precious materials. More coming soon! A Portal to Mystery Coming soon! Access Denied Coming soon! A Journey's End? Coming soon! Similar Heroes Note: To clarify that the listed heroes in this section truly similar with Ivor from Minecraft Story Mode, please ensure that the heroes that listed here possesses 2 or more similarities includes being a false antagonist turned anti-hero whom nasty scheme/reputation enough to made themselves despicable, having similar physical appearance, and having strained relationship with his/her friends. Simply have one thing in common with Ivor or the similarities proved too vague, is not enough and that character's name would be removed. * Severus Snape and Sirius Black (Harry Potter) * Cynder (The Legend of Spyro trilogy) Trivia * Ivor's role of first being a villain and then turned out to be a hero is very similar to Severus Snape and Sirius Black; in fact, both were introduced as antagonist with strained relationship with their friends and main casts until their true personality and agenda is revealed. Whereas Ivor's appearance similar with Sirius Black and even introduced as antagonist (which later revealed to be false due to Sirius was framed by Wormtail whereas Ivor outright took a darker, extreme path in his quest to prove Order of the Stone's dark secrets that he personally remorse due to his evil plan horribly backfires), Ivor share more things in common with Severus Snape however, due to proficiency with magic potions and primarily at odds with the heroes up until their true agenda revealed. **He is also similar to similar to Cynder in The Legend of Spyro trilogy, as they were both former bad guys that turned good. Also, both seem to be associated with the color purple, as Cynder's scales are purple, and Ivor has purple armor called "Dragonsbane" in his secret labratory, in the Far Lands. Also, he created the Wither Storm, an advanced Wither with purple eyes and purple tractor beams. This could have been intentional, as other Withers don't have purple in them. They also both have a love interest (Spyro for Cynder, and Harper for Ivor). However, Ivor became a bad guy because the Order of the Stone lied to the world about how they had slain the Ender Dragon, and thus created an evil monster that turned against him, and went to destroy the world, while Cynder was corrupted by Malefor to become a bad guy. However, neither of Ivor nor Cynder were truly evil. *Ivor is the first person to create a major antagonist, the Wither Storm, in the series, with Harper being the second, who created PAMA. **However, while Ivor was a bad guy in 3 episodes, Harper was always a hero in her appearances. * In Episode 1, when Ivor comes through the Nether Portal, Jesse has an option to punch him. Later, Jesse can apologize about punching him when his true motives are discovered. * Unlike the rest of the Order of the Stone, Ivor's skill is never mentioned. However, he is most likely an alchemist/enchanter due to his frequent usage of potions and enchantments. * Ivor breaks the fourth wall in "A Portal to Mystery" by winking at the player and saying "Adventure!" ** He does it again in the ending of "Access Denied", except it ends with a question mark. ** This appears to be a gag, as at the end of "A Journey's End?", he runs off with the Enchanted Flint and Steel and the Atlas and says it again, offscreen. * In the Adventure Pass thumbnail, Ivor seems to have a second appearance with his armor, except with no helmet on. * In Episode 7, after Jesse kills an unchipped zombie, Ivor's sword appears to be a stone sword from the one side and a gold one from the other. * Based on some of his comments and his keeping of a rose from Episode 8, Ivor may have a romantic interest in Harper. ** This however, might have been purely platonic, and just a compliment to Harper. * Ivor is seen without his "Adventuring Clothes" in "A Journey's End?". He appears to wear a white vest and striped blue shorts, much to Jesse's (Determinant) and Lukas' amusement. * Ivor is the only member of the Old Order who have appeared in all episodes from 5 to 8. * Ivor says the very same thing the Narrator said in the beginning of Episode 1: "Nothing built can last forever." He says that when he builds the Wither and when it's about to be made. * In the Adventure Pass' advertising art, Ivor has his armor from Episode 1, but never has it on in Episodes 6, 7, nor 8. He has all of it on except for his helmet. * Ivor was a member of the Order of the Stone who left/quit due to the rest of the group's lies about the Ender Dragon. * One of Ivor's favorite things is lava, as shown in his lava house and his lava "heart" in Sky City. * Ivor is the only character to be in the Old Order of the Stone and the New Order of the Stone. External Links *Ivor in Villains Wiki. Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Anti Hero Category:Magic Category:Cowards Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Male Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Brutes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Supporters Category:False Antagonist Category:Comic Relief Category:Mentor Category:Lawful Good Category:Control Freaks Category:Old Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Genius Category:Right-Hand Category:Heroic Creator Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Protectors Category:Master Orator Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Chaotic Good Category:Male Damsels Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:In love heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Adventurers Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Fighter